Many different methods for the preparation of epoxides have been developed. Generally, epoxides are formed by the reaction of an olefin with an oxidizing agent in the presence of a catalyst. The production of propylene oxide from propylene and an organic hydroperoxide oxidizing agent, such as ethyl benzene hydroperoxide or tert-butyl hydroperoxide, is commercially practiced technology. This process is performed in the presence of a solubilized molybdenum catalyst, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,635, or a heterogeneous titania on silica catalyst, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,342. Hydrogen peroxide is another oxidizing agent useful for the preparation of epoxides. Olefin epoxidation using hydrogen peroxide and a titanium silicate zeolite is demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,260. One disadvantage of both of these processes is the need to pre-form the oxidizing agent prior to reaction with olefin.
Another commercially practiced technology is the direct epoxidation of ethylene to ethylene oxide by reaction with oxygen over a silver catalyst. Unfortunately, the silver catalyst has not proved very useful in epoxidation of higher olefins. Therefore, much current research has focused on the direct epoxidation of higher olefins with oxygen and hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst. In this process, it is believed that oxygen and hydrogen react in situ to form an oxidizing agent. Thus, development of an efficient process (and catalyst) promises less expensive technology compared to the commercial technologies that employ pre-formed oxidizing agents.
Many different catalysts have been proposed for use in the direct epoxidation of higher olefins. For liquid-phase reactions, the catalysts typically contain palladium which promotes the formation of the in situ oxidizing agent. For example, JP 4-352771 discloses the epoxidation of propylene oxide from the reaction of propylene, oxygen, and hydrogen using a catalyst containing a Group VIII metal such as palladium on a crystalline titanosilicate. The vapor-phase oxidation of olefins has been shown to produce epoxides over gold supported on titanium oxide (Au/TiO.sub.2 or Au/TiO.sub.2 -SiO.sub.2), see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,090, and gold supported on titanosilicates, see for example PCT Intl. Appl. WO 98/00413. U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,090 also demonstrates that the Au/TiO.sub.2 -SiO.sub.2 catalyst is useful for the epoxidation of olefins in hydrocarbon solvents such as benzene (see Example 7).
One disadvantage of the described direct epoxidation catalysts is that they all show either less than optimal selectivity or productivity. As with any chemical process, it is desirable to develop new direct epoxidation methods and catalysts.
I have discovered an effective, convenient epoxidation process using a mixed catalyst system that gives good productivity and selectivity to epoxide.